The typical hard disk drive includes a head disk assembly (HDA) and a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) attached to a disk drive base of the HDA. The HDA includes at least one disk (such as a magnetic disk, magneto-optical disk, or optical disk), a spindle motor for rotating the disk, and a head stack assembly (HSA). The PCBA includes electronics and firmware for controlling the rotation of the spindle motor and for controlling the position of the HSA, and for providing a data transfer channel between the disk drive and its host.
The spindle motor typically includes a rotor including one or more rotor magnets and a rotating hub on which disks are mounted and clamped, and a stator. If more than one disk is mounted on the hub, the disks are typically separated by spacer rings that are mounted on the hub between the disks. Various coils of the stator are selectively energized to form an electromagnetic field that pulls/pushes on the rotor magnet(s), thereby rotating the hub. Rotation of the spindle motor hub results in rotation of the mounted disks.
The HSA typically includes an actuator, at least one head gimbal assembly (HGA), and a flex cable assembly. During operation of the disk drive, the actuator rotates to position the HGAs adjacent desired information tracks on the disk. The actuator typically includes a pivot-bearing cartridge to facilitate such rotational positioning. The pivot-bearing cartridge typically fits into a bore in the body of the actuator. One or more actuator arms extend from the actuator body. An actuator coil is supported by the actuator body, and is disposed opposite the actuator arms. The actuator coil is configured to interact with one or more fixed magnets in the HDA, to form a voice coil motor. The PCBA provides and controls an electrical current that passes through the actuator coil and results in a torque being applied to the actuator.
Each HGA includes a head for reading and writing data from and to the disk. In magnetic recording applications, the head typically includes a slider and a magnetic transducer that comprises a writer and a read element. In optical recording applications, the head may include a minor and an objective lens for focusing laser light on to an adjacent disk surface. The slider is separated from the disk by a gas lubrication film that is typically referred to as an “air bearing.” The term “air bearing” is common because typically the lubricant gas is simply air. However, air bearing sliders have been designed for use in disk drive enclosures that contain helium, because an inert gas may not degrade lubricants and protective carbon films as quickly as does oxygen. Helium may also be used, for example, because it has higher thermal conductivity than air, and therefore may improve disk drive cooling. Also, because the air bearing thickness depends on the gas viscosity and density, the air bearing thickness may be advantageously reduced in helium relative to air (all other conditions being the same). Furthermore, because helium has lower density than air, its flow (e.g. flow that is induced by disk rotation) may not buffet components within the disk drive as much, which may reduce track misregistration and thereby improve track following capability—facilitating higher data storage densities.
Disk drive enclosures disclosed in the art to contain a gas other than air (or in addition to air) are typically hermetically sealed to prevent an unacceptable rate of gas leakage. Although some negligible amount of gas leakage may be unavoidable, a non-negligible amount of gas leakage is undesirable because it can alter the thickness of the gas lubrication film between the head and the disk, and thereby affect the performance of the head. A non-negligible amount of gas leakage is also undesirable because it can alter the tribochemistry of the head disk interface, possibly leading to degradation in reliability, head crashes, and associated data loss.
Conventional hard disk drives, especially ones that contain a gas other than air, may have a port through the enclosure to introduce the gas (with the port being sealed after filling). However, if the disk drive loses the gas due to a leak, and the leak is repaired, the disk drive may need to be refilled with the gas. This can present a problem if the fill port cannot be conveniently or practically reopened and/or resealed.
For example, one conventional method to seal the fill port is by forcing a polished stainless steel ball into a slightly undersized cylindrical hole in the disk drive enclosure. The interference fit between the ball and the hole can seal the gas within the disk drive. However, if the gas later leaks out and the disk drive needs to be re-filled, then the ball must be removed by either pressing the ball through to the interior of the disk drive (which requires then opening the disk drive to retrieve the ball), or else opening the disk drive to press the ball through to the exterior. Either option would typically undesirably require the disk drive cover to be removed and replaced, and would require manufacturing personnel to keep track of the loose and relatively small ball component.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved structures and methods for re-filling a disk drive enclosure with a gas, and then re-sealing the disk drive.